polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazilball
Brazilball |nativename = : Brasilbola |caption = HUEHUEHEUHEUEHUEHUEHUE |founded = 7/9/1822, 15/11/1889 |image = HUEHUEHUEball.png |reality = ���� Federative Republic of HUEzil Brazil ���� |government = 1st Federal presidential constitutional republic (1889-1930) 2nd Federal presidential constitutional republic (1930-1937) 3rd Republic: Vargas Dictatorship (1937-1945) 4th Federal presidential constitutional republic (1945-1964) 5th Federal presidential constitutional republic (Double-party state under Military junta) (1964-1980) 5.50th Federal presidential constitutional republic (Multi-party state under military junta) (1980-1985) Great Imperador (Emperor) Dom Temer I 6th Federal presidential constitutional republic (1985-Present) |personality =Happy, Energetic, Friendly, Funny, Party animal and Soccer Lover |language = Portuguese Tupi-Guarani |type = Latin American |capital = Brasíliaball |religion = Roman Catholicism (majority) Protestantism Atheism Spiritism |friends = Almost all countryballs My stronk past Father Brothers! Drugged Son Uncles Best friends My guide in rebellion That asian weirdo My kebab friend My asian kebab friend BRICS The pai of Futebol and their kids . NATOball Secretly keeps the amazon alive Cubaball Iranball (sometimes) Serbiaball Turkeyball (sometimes) Germanyball (sometimes) South Koreaball Bulgariaball Iranball Paraguayball (sometimes) Macauball Palestineball Malaysiaball Bruneiball Netherlandsball Belgiumball Iraqball |enemies = His father (rarely) Racist bitch 7-1 (only in soccer, sometimes) Damn zionists That guy who disrespect the human rights Criança Mimada (MERCOSUR STRONK!) Tiny little shits French Guianaball Dominican Republicball Paraguayball (mostly) Kosovoball Assad Turkeyball (sometimes) ISISball North Koreaball Commie Axis Iranball (sometimes) |likes =HUE, Guarana Antarctica (Brazilian Soda), rice and beans,raça negra (brazilian band), telenovelas (soap operas), building airplanes (I am the third-largest airplane maker after Franceball and USAball), racecars, MMA, Capoeira, volleyball, basketball, Bossa Nova and Samba, rainforests and FUTEBOL!!!!!!!!!!! Br Br Br Br Hue Hue Hue Hue!!!! coffee, Spanish speaking countries despite speaking Portuguese, Plant man (Megaman 6), Silvio Santos (brazilian presenter) |hates =Nazis, Not Hue Hueing, when losing to Argentinaball in Futebol, Separatists, losing to Germanyball in Futebol, his presidents: namely Michel Temer, Dilma Rousseff and Lula, Colombia being more popular in coffee |status =In crisis ... our president accused of bribery, and former president, Lula, arrested. Despiste the bad news, I can at least HUEing in the next world cup and my economy is breaking good |notes =HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE |affiliation = Mercosurball BRICSbricks |intospace =Yes ,I'm not poland HUEHUEHUE! |bork =Hue Hue, Samba Samba, Soccer Soccer |food =Feijoada and brigadeiro |ended = Present |predicon = Brazilian Empire | onlypredecessor = Empire of Brazilball }} Brazilball is the largest countryball in South America, representing the whole country. It is the world's fifth largest countryball, by geographical area and sixth largest country by population, with over 207 million people. It is the largest lusophone countryball in the world, and the only one in the Americas. Often its motto is changed from Ordem e Progresso ''(Order and Progress) BR BR BR e HUE HUE HUE. Brazilball has a historic and friendly rivalry with Argentinaball, often HUEing and making jokes about Argentina. It is also very good in football, where it always qualified in FIFA World Cup since 1930. He has high aspirations of becoming a world power, and has invested large amounts of money on sporting events to demonstrate his incredible potential, although this has brought more problems than benefits. Brazilball is a member of the G20 (or '''Group of Twenty'), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. In fact, he has the largest economy in Latin America. Brazilball is divided into 26 statesballs, plus the Federal District. Each state has its own laws, regulations and police, similar to the USAball. The Brazilian Empireball was originally a unitary countryball, but after the republican coup d'état in 1889 the provinces of the Empire became federal states of the Republic. His national day is in September 7. His astrological sign is Virgo. He is of stronk! In 2011, Brazilball was into female leadership. Personality He was known for his hyper, energetic, confident, optimistic, cheerful personality that was friendly to everyone, complemented by his athletic body that he loves to show off when dancing the national dance, the samba. Though, he can become too happy and loud and lose all manners to start a HUE '' party. As Brazilball is friendly to everyone, he doesn't have much known enemies than the friends, but if a countryball could be hostile with Brazilball, he can be a powerful opponent, for example when in January 1835, Brazil can into removings Yam. And also he likes soccer a lot, what makes you relationship be cold since your 7x1 with Germanyball, but he defeated him in the Olympics of Rio 2016 and now is all ok. Apparently, Brazilball believes he can into the sport of curling, he challenged Canadaball for a spot at the 2018 world men's championships in Las Vegasball (Canadaball swept him in three games). History Brazilball was born as 3ball, and lived in ''peace''until 1500, when Kingdom of Portugaball came and showed a mirror, Brazil loved the mirror, so he let Portugalball adopt him, and then, he became Portuguese Brazilball. Invasions! Spanish Empireball saw everything and started trying to negotiate with Portugalball to get Brazil's guard. However, Portugalball denied, and a tension started between the two iberian brothers. A War was just a matter of time .... But, the two brothers signed a treaty, and Brasiball's Clay was divided in Portuguese and Spanish control, meanwhile the Brazilball was planting sugar cane with the work of 8ball, your slave. Meanwhile, in Europe, Netherlandsball was poor and did not have any colony, so he dicided to invade Brazilball's clay and take to himself, got pissed, and crushed the Dutch and kicked him out of South America, Franceball also tried to invade Brazilball, and Portugal crushed him too, Portugal bravely fought to defend his biggest son. Hue Independence, or death! In 1700, Portugalball send the Treaty to hell, and started to expand the now miner Brazilball's territories, Spainball didn´t care about it, and Brazil started to get even more huge and rich, ... In the mid of 1800, Franceball was raping everyone in Europe, Portugal was scared about this, so he fleed to his son's clay, and turned him a part of the Portuguese Empire. However, Brazilball was inspired by the colonies rebelling against their fathers after the Liberal Revolution, so he decided a plan to attack his father and become a fully independent country. In Setember 7 of 1822, Brazilball attacked his father and kicked him of his clay and becamed Brazilian Empireball. Imperial Days In his early days as an independent country, Brazilball was already of stronk, raping a lot of neighbors such as Argentinaball and his son Uruguayball (A.K.A Cisplatinaball ), and a lot of rebellious provinces. In the mid of 1864, Paraguayball tried to invade him, Brazilball then, formed an alliance with Argentinaball and Uruguayball, and together they defeated Paraguayball. After this, he became even more stronger, even challenging UKball to a war. He had years of glory, and in November 15, 1889 throughout a coup d'état he became the '''First Brazilian Republic' with the Proclamation of the Republic. Vargas Regime In 1930, after killing some dolphins, Brazilball was at war with himself in a revolution that will depose the original republic to be further replaced with a totalitarian dictatorship led by one Getulio Vargas, this revolution became a success in 1945. But after the founding of Brasiliaball, a Military Dictatorship lasted for 21 years and marked one of Brazil's best period of economy and worst after too. Modern Days After the proclamation of the republic, he became a more peaceful country, giving 0% to wars, only caring about HUE. in WW2 he raped Kingdom of Italyball and some Nazi Germanyballs too. Today, Brazilball stronks in soccer, and will continue with his HUE until the end of the universe, but he is poor now. He loves the 2016 RIO games Relationships It's common to see Brazilball portrayed talking to its states and the Federal District. Brazilball is not very concerned about politics most of the time, only caring about HUE ''and ''HUELITCS(political memes).'' Sons * Acreball - Is unnoticed by most countryballs, including Brazil. Most times, Acreball will start talking while no one pays attention to it; on many comic strips, Acreball disappears and Brazilball ignores it, like he does not exist. Also, Boliviaball may start to complain about Acreball, yet the rest of the countries won't know what he's fucking about. The reason for this is because of a Brazilian inside joke about how Acre does not exist. Long ago, Acre was partitioned between Boliviaball in the east and Peruball in the west. Nowadays, the existence of Acreball is more accepted by most of Center-West, Southeast and South regionballs and many Brasilian stateballs claim that is where dinosaurs and UFOs are currently hiding. * Uruguayball - (Or Cisplatinaball) Is the child that Brazilian Empireball had. He left home in 1828 to live near of your parent. * Rio Grande do Sulball - Is the rebel son of Brazilball. Wants to be independent along with Paranáball and SCball (Santa Catarina), his younger brothers. Became independent by a brief moment, but lost the Ragamuffin War. It is mostly depicted as gay, because of a cultural joke (in 19th century and early 20th century rich farmers would send their sons to study abroad in Europe, where they ended up getting aculturated and coming back a little "different"). * São Pauloball - Is the richest son of Brazilball. Also, have good relationships with Rio Grande do Sulball, Santa Catarinaball and Paranáball Friends * Portugalball: Pai. Majority of meu population is descendant of Portuguese. Gib back my gold! * Italyball: Uncle. I also have the largest Italian population outside of Italy (immigrants and their descendants). * Spainball: Aunt. I have a lot of descendants of Spanish immigrants in my clay. * Macauball: Cute sibling. * Uruguayball: Son I had (and also Rebelious State). * UKball: He is the best friend of my father. I am friend of his sons. He is also the creator of football... thank you. * Australiaball: Funny friend that have strange pets in his home. * Palestineball: I recognize him a lot. DAMN ZIONISTS!!! We will support you Palestine. * Canadaball: The brother of Australiaball. Everybody loves him, because he is very nice with everyone. But he is very straight arrow, and because of this I prefer his brothers Australiaball and USAball. Wait... Deadpool was a Canadian? Teach me to curl like you, and I'll teach you the power of the HUE in return. * USAball - I have known him since the 19th century, before he became a superpower, at that time he was more humble. Now he has become a rich guy with many "friends". The majority of these "friends" are false friends, because he is rich, powerful, and have a dangerous bomb, but people do not say anything. We are true friends.. we even fought against the Nazis together. Today he is enemy of some members of BRICS sooo maybe Neutral... To tell you the truth, I do not see any problem of being a friend of the USA, Russia, China at the same time. * Franceball: Aunt, even though you are a surrendering coward, thanks for the help with the satellite. Next time,stop surrender plox. * Mexicoball - We are friends because we both love telenovelas. I love some of his telenovelas and the El Chavo and El Chapulin Colorado series. But I still think that my telenovelas are the best of the world. We also have the biggest economies in the Latin America and we have a common enemy: Argentinaball. * Malaysiaball: I dont know about this guy but he hates Indonesiaball for culture stealing unlike me hating for raping my brother. Geez thanks and the culture should belonged to you not that filthy rapist! * Colombiaball - I like him because of Shakira songs. I also helped him in the past against the FARC (Operation Traira). We are good friends.BTW my coffee its better. * Chileball - Somos amigos. We have worked together as mediators in international conflicts. Once we stopped a stupid fight between Taco and Burger, that was in 1914. We are also working together to help Haiti. In 2010 he suffered an earthquake, and I sent humanitarian aid to him. And another thing ... we love making fun of Argentina. * Japanball - He is very weird but we are good friends, I love his anime, tokusatsus and games. I have the largest Japanese population outside of Japan (immigrants and their descendants). * Lebanonball - I received immigrants from him in the late 19th century and early 20th century. I have good relations with him. Our president is of Lebanese ancestry. *Any BRICS memberballs: Yuo are of great economy friends! * Bruneiball - Our name is BR. Gib oil plox * Angolaball- Crazy Brother * Mozambiqueball - Violent Brother * Guinea-Bissauball - Beggar Brother * Sao Tome and Principeball - A Brother, I think HUEHUEHUE * Cape Verdeball - Cute brother. * South Koreaball - Impeachment sister and fellow G20 member who lives in the far east. She just removed Park just like I removed Dilma. * Cubaball - Cuba open a port with my huelp. * Iraqball - Trade partner. Neutral * Paraguayball - HE HATES ME BECAUSE OF MY GLORIOUS VICTORY ON PARAGUAYAN WAR!! But he sell really cheaps things! * Germanyball - Gib car and attend parties plox, but I defeated him on the World War II and the 7-1 I will never forget!!! Remove Beer, the negocio is Cachaça!!! * Turkeyball - I have some Turkish-Brazillian population here, but I RECOGNIZE THE ARMENIAN GENOCIDE, VAI A PUTA QUE TE PARIU!!REMOVE KEBAB * Iranball - We have good relations since 2010, but she destroyed years of good relations. Enemies * Argentinaball - '''1852, BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! HUEHUEHUE YOU ARE SO ARROGANT, PRIDEFULL, NEONAZI AND EGOCENTRIC THAT YOU DO NOT OF WIN NEW TITLES IN FUTEBOL SINCE THE 90s. YOU NEED TO BE MORE OF FUNNY AND OF HUMBLE... LIKE ME! I’M SO TOO WHITE THAN YOU, HUEHUEHUE! (Female version) I FATHERED Uruguay WITH HER. STOP INVADING MY SERVIDORES PORRA!!! REMOVE TANGO!!! BTW did you know our former presidents were female? We can also into female leadership.' * Israelcube - Because of Public insult (Israelcube called Brazilball "diplomatic dwarf"). ALSO FREE PALESTINE!!! * Sulball - NO INDEPEDENCE FOR YOU!!! * Dominican Republicball - STOP RAMBLING ABOUT THE POWER PACK!! * Indonesiaball - FUCK YOU ASIAN HITLER, COMMIE DICTATOR, HE RAPED MY BROTHER!!, AND HATES MY SON * French Guianaball - Ãoxluss! * EUball - YOU ARE STELAING MUNIES FROM MY FATHER!! TU TÁ DI ZOERA COM MEU PAI? MERCORSUR IS THE BEST THAN YOU!!! * Kosovoball - You are a part of Serbiaball * Syriaball - MIDDLE EAST RIVAL. FUCK YOU, PORRA. ASSAD IS A DICTATOR AND NO MORE ELSE! REMOVE ASSAD DINASTIA ! * North Koreaball - EVERYBODY HATES HIM, SOUTH KOREA IS THE BEST KOREA! AND... HUEHEUEHUEHUE!!! YOUR MISSLES NOT EXPLODES HERE IN SOUTH AMERICA!!! * ISISball - HE TRIED TO FUCK ME IN MY BEAUTIFUL OLYMPICS IN RIOOOOOO????? REMOVE TERRORISM!!! * Soviet Unionball - REMOVE COMMUNISM, DEMOCRATIC ROSSIYA IS THE BEST RUSSIA! I TORTURED YOU IN MY MILITARY JUNTA!!! * Axis - REMOVE TOTALITARISM!!! 1945, MY BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! Colours Main Colours How to draw Drawing a Brazilball is very simple. After drawing the base circle, color it of a green like here #Draw inside it a smaller losangle, color it of a yellow like here #Draw inside it a smaller circle, color it of a blue like here #Draw inside blue circle a small white strip #Draw some hue (optional) #Draw the two eyes and you've finished Quotes *"Without HUE, there is no BR." *"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" *"Gib monies plox" *"The power of HUE be with yuo" *"HUEHUEHUE for HUE Life *Come to Brazil ! *Algum BR ? *HUEHUE BR *Foda-se(f*ck it) *chupa gringo *EAE MEN KK Gallery Artwork Brazilball.png|Brazilball happly holding 2 bags full of monies BrazilballSub.png|Subdivisions Hueqtx.png|Hue PolandballWikiaBrazilBanner.png SMeEGKR.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War FEGm8Pm.png Polandball_Planet.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png IMG 9681.JPG Comics Y4hq2wtzxy601.png 1eJm41i.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png Brazil.png UBMG6JW.png 3._BrazilianRioComic.png Hue....png GermanyvsBrazil2014Nalali.png Brasil HUE.jpg Germany kidding.png How_to_Summon_Argentina_in_Two_Words.png W4hBCkJ.png TQ26En8.png Expectations.jpg Pf3bJur.png Gib gold.jpg Brazilball_Comic.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Portugals fault.png Protest%21.png Reich and Roll.jpg America's Flying Machine.jpg Brazil1.png Uruguay_doesnt_want_to_play.png Reddit_R3dm34t_BRIC(K)S.png Brasilball comic.jpg AIk6stl.png VIPjz2W.png MUpgGLM.png Bsgddhd.png 4ajmhKf.png Laughs of the world.png The_rivers_brazilian_looks_like.png Family Pride.png NXV7Cf3.png NLgkwzk.png 8ioDL35.png 4ajmhKf.png Bsgddhd.png LmLRn5a.jpg JbbeI87.png PNPZ9LD.png qgv5uVh.png fLVliUe.png C8X0qFp.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png 's2chH6I.png 23rd time's a charm.png The Paraguayan War.png Ah, when the Saints.png|Brazilball's states Santa Catarinaball (far left) and Espirito Santoball (fourth from right) 2014WorldCupGroup.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The Party.png Shark!!.png Planet Destroyers.png Types of Creatures.png Names for Turkey.png Portugal's Son.png No One Listens.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Different Gamers.png Argentinian.png Can Breakdance.png No Letter K.png Can Into Eurozone.png Ples com to barsil.jpg Links *Facebook page zh:巴西球 Category:South America Category:Christian Category:Fat Category:Brazilball Category:G20 Category:Protestant Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Spiritism Category:Catholic Category:America Category:Tropical Category:Corrupt Category:Middle Power Category:Roman Catholic Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:World Cup Host Category:Inflation Category:Wine Category:Basketball Category:Pizza Removers Category:Baguette Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:BRICS Category:E7 Category:Multiethnic Category:Football Category:China allies Category:Potential Superpower Category:India Allies Category:USA allies Category:ISISball Haters Category:Hue Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Serbia Category:Large countryball Category:Mercosur Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Current Category:Ahmadiyya